Maid Twist
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "I bought this maid dress for you... Why am I the one who's wearing it!" Gray exclaimed." A fluffy GrayLu fanfic, written for Graylu Fluff fest.?


**Disclaimer** \- I don't own Fairy Tail, or these characters. They're still adorkable though. Also, the coloring in the pic isn't by me.

 **Summary -** "If I bought this maid dress for _you..._ then, why am _I_ the _one_ who's wearing it?!" Gray exclaimed." A fluffy GrayLu fanfic, written for Graylu Fluff fest.

 **Prompts Used** \- Maid/Back Hug

 **Rating** \- R-15

 **Genre** \- Romance/Fluff

 **Proof-read by** \- Nora57

* * *

 **(.X.)**

 _"...Pfft."_

The blonde tried to suppress her laughter. Her efforts proved fruitless, when a chuckle escaped from her mouth. _How could she not?_ The spectacle in front of her eyes was beyond amusing, that it felt like a waste to _not_ appreciate it.

For, the ice maker was currently dressed in a maid outfit, something he clearly bought for a certain female partner of his. As soon as his eyes set on it (during one of his missions), he had pictured his girlfriend in it. He wanted to watch it adorn her figure, embody her beautiful curves, showed off her slender neck and what-not. But things don't go always your way, he had learnt it the hard way (by joining Fairy Tail– the guild with no sane members)

"Don't laugh..." Gray said in a low tone, eyes blank as if he had lost faith in humanity.

How in the world did he even bother wearing it?! It was hot, and it was tight; his muscles were tense to the point that he wanted to just rip it apart.

"But you look too... funny..." The celestial mage snorted, wiping a single tear.

All Gray could do was look as intimidating as he could– not that it had any effect on the blonde. She'd rather laugh her head off than be scared of him, for once.

"You know, I'm really glad we played _rock-paper-scissors_... Pfft." Lucy cheered, resting her face on the palm of her hand.

The ice maker clicked his tongue.

"Just whose great idea was it..." He complained with a salty expression.

"Of-course, Lucy-sama's!" Lucy joked, standing up as she pointed at herself.

"Maid, go bring me some tea~!" She continued with her mockery.

 _Great_. Like he was _not_ feeling humiliated enough before. Good thing they were in his girlfriend's apartment, and not in the streets. Not that he could picture himself wearing inside the roads or worse– in the guild.

"I'd rather die."

He wanted to undress as soon as possible, but alas. According to the _"terms and conditions"_ (oh how he regrets signing those _without_ reading) he had to keep it on for one hour. A single hour could be this slow, he just got to know.

While he disliked the outfit, the blonde's mocking gestures didn't make it any better. It ticked him off more and more by seconds.

"Lucy, stop laughing." He uttered rather seriously.

Not that the blonde listened, she would rather have fun while it still lasted.

"Gray, _the princess_."

"Huh?" He raised his eyebrow.

Natsu will probably call you that~" She grinned.

"Stop or else–" He raised his voice.

"Or else?" She looked at him with daring eyes.

"I'll kiss you." He finished, staring at her with an icy gaze.

She waved her hand freely in air as she said sheepishly, "There came the cliche line! As if you can–"

A swoosh of air, and her lips were stolen– quite ruthlessly. The ice mage pressed against her body, pulling her in forcefully. Gray breathed softly at her lips, whispering words of love, and then he blew air on her soft lips– causing her to part them open. The blonde resisted, but, soon, caved in to the sweetness and the hotness of his tongue.

Time passed, and the two pulled apart to catch some air; trickles of saliva obvious.

Lucy stared at her man with unbelievable eyes, as she huffed and puffed hot air. He was still wearing the same outfit– the very same dress with ribbons and laces and what not. Heck, even the hairband was still there, yet she couldn't even snicker at him anymore, let alone laugh. He looked like a wolf, ready to pounce upon his prey― at _her_. he stared hungrily at her with his dark orbs, and she felt her guard drop down. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't _slightly_ turned on. It felt strange, but she was too weak to care.

"Okay... you won... I'll stop now.." She said quietly, avoiding eye-contact as her cheeks turned into flames.

"No, not until you tell me to get out of this." He demanded, pressing his cold finger on her lips.

" Do... do w-whatever you want!" She said frustratingly, pulling back.

"Not yet, babe. You still have to do one more thing." Gray said in a mysterious tone, already dressed into his pants (and just pants) That sounded _anything_ but safe.

"You will wear the maid outfit till tomorrow."

Yup, it was dangerous like she thought. She wanted to say no, but her body was more honest, as she found herself nodding at him― quite earnestly at that.

"Good, now you're talking." He smirked, stroking her head playfully. All along, the blonde remain quiet. No— she was too quiet.

"But... I have a condition." She raised up her eyebrows, and finally chinned up at him with a half-expectant gaze. He was a bit taken aback by that.

"... What?" He questioned, his hand still on her head.

"Can you wear a suit...?" She said rather breathlessly, looking away as she kept colliding two of her forefingers.

Gray tiled his head, puzzled.

"Sure but... why?" He asked rather curiously.

So, she bend her neck down, thought for a second, and then she finally met his eyes. An embarrassed expression on her face, as she said the following words,

"I might have a... secret kink or two.."

And then she hid her face behind the protective layer of her hands, yet it still didn't feel enough of a protection. Her body was burning from a mixture of embarrassment, self-loathing, disbelief, and (quite strangely) even a tiny bit relief.

"Then, I'll accept that as an invitation~" He sneered, sticking his tongue out as he left to dress up.

She stood there frozen, speechless. It took her a while to _thaw, but as she did, she wrapped her arms around herself; trembling with anticipation._

"I-idiot..." She muttered, her heart thumping.

 **x**

The next morning, the ice maker woke with the widest grin on his face. The two of them were wrapped in sheets, as the sunshine knocked on the windows with all its vigor. Gray had his arms lightly wrapped around the blonde's waist, his chest faintly touching her naked back.

Yesterday was gone, the tides were in his hands today. _Oh boy, nothing felt better than this._

And if luck was on his side (which it sure was, duh) then they might be having a baby in the following year. Just the thought of it made him feel all giddy and warm.

"I want a daughter." He whispered next to her ear.

"Shut up." Lucy would rather get some sleep, then listen to his _mumbo-jumbo,_ not while her body was such a mess. Boy, was he hungry last night. She wanted to kinkshame herself, the regret was that strong.

"Ah, a boy is okay, too. I guess." He teased further.

"Did you even hear me–" She tried to exclaim, but got cut off.

"I know right? twins would really be the best! As expected of Lucy—" He spoke rather loudly and brashly, only to get hit on the face.

"Yes, as expected of me." Lucy said sarcastically, and closed her eyes relaxedly.

As for Gray, he just scowled and turn his back from her. He was slightly mad, but then again it was his sort of his fault. Either way, he didn't plan to talk with her for the rest day. Or so he thought he would.

"But yeah, it would be nice to have kids... or twins."

He heard a soft, delicate voice, and poof– all of his angered went away. The ice maker couldn't help but grin. To her reply, what he said wasn't a silly joke or remark, it was much simpler yet ever meaningful.

"Yeah.."

And it was enough to soothe both of their hearts, and make them smile wholeheartedly.

What else? Oh yeah. He didn't forget to face her again and hug her softly afterwards.

And this time, the hug was _properly_ returned.

 **[The End]**

* * *

 **Writer's Corner**

Finally a drabble-ish drabble... which is, well, not a drabble, but I digress. Oh well, I had fun writing it, hope you had fun reading it! I guess the wording was strong for my fics near the end, even I scared myself when I wrote that, hahaha. Like always, **please review**! **Reviews and favorites** really help motivate me so... yes =)


End file.
